


The Skeletons and Their Girls Information

by CrescentxMoon



Series: The Girls and their Skeletons [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Undertale AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentxMoon/pseuds/CrescentxMoon
Summary: **Not a story, but a guide to The Skeleton and Their Girls fanfic/ TGTS Series**Here you will find details on each character from the main story The Skeletons and Their Girls. This includes names of characters, soul types, things to remember, and backstories.Keep in mind, this will all be updated when information is released on characters.
Series: The Girls and their Skeletons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419877
Kudos: 8





	The Skeletons and Their Girls Information

Characters

UT Sans: Sans

UT Paps: Papyrus [The Great]

UT R: y/n

UF Sans: Red

UF Paps: Edge [Great and Terrible]

UF R: Blake

US Sans: Blue [The Magnificent]

US Paps: Stretch

US R: Melody

SF Sans: Black [The Malevolent]

SF Paps: Rus

SF R: Jade

HT Sans: Mars

HT Paps: Jupiter [ ~~The Great~~ ]

HT R: **ERROR**

Souls Traits

y/n: NO DATA

Blake: NO DATA

Melody: NO DATA

Jade: NO DATA

**ERROR ERROR**

Trivia/Things to keep in mind

y/n

Missing her left eye after a run in with Mars.

Doctors diagnosed her with a sun allergy.

Blake

Has a scar on her cheek caused by Undyne.

Melody

NO DATA

Jade

NO DATA

**ERROR**

**ERROR**

Backstories

y/n: NO DATA

Blake: NO DATA

Melody: NO DATA

Jade: NO DATA

**ERROR:**

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions about the characters or such even after reading this guide, I will be happy to help you to the best of my ability!
> 
> My Tumblr: crescentxmoonxblog  
> Url: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crescentxmoonxblog


End file.
